The Scars, the Bruises, Your Life
by MyGodIsMephistopheles
Summary: They say, that by looking at someone's skin you can tell how they live.


**The Scars, the Bruises, Your Life**

"You know Draco," the words rolled off Harry Potter's tongue like ice, "You can tell how a person lives by looking at their own skin."

Draco looked into those green eyes, and threw on his famous Malfoy smirk. "What are you suggesting Potter? That you get struck by lightening often?"

Harry laughed in a mocking tone, and pushed Draco against the stone walls, their noses almost touching. "I say we find out how you live." Harry could feel the fear coming from Draco, that heart quickening its pace, that bottom lip trembling. Harry loved a Malfoy in fear. "Your father made the same face Draco. Though Lucius got lucky, very lucky." The smile spread across Harry's face, "I kill your father, right before I killed your master, Lord Voldemort." Harry knew this would spark anger in Draco, and soon the boy was fighting back at Harry, trying to get away from the wall.

"I will avenge my father!" Draco screamed this, but Harry knew all to well that the closest avenging Draco would ever get was, well, nothing. Harry had taken Draco's wand away when Lord Voldemort lost the war. Every death eater was in Azkaban, that is, except Draco.

"Draco, don't be silly." Harry laughed to himself, "Trying to get me off task are you?" Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand, and stepped back from the wall. Before Draco could recover from the release, Harry had already muttered the spell to chain him up to the wall. "Now, let's see your skin." Harry walk towards Draco, and began to unbutton Draco's shirt. As he undid the shirt, the toned, pale chest of the slytherin boy was brought out into view. Harry never realized how much good Quidditch did for Draco.

Harry placed his fingers on Draco's chest, and a smile grew across his lips. Bruises were everywhere on Draco's chest, adorned on top of the bruises were scratches and scars. "I believe you live a painful life Draco. Am I correct?" Harry looked up into those grey eyes of Draco, and saw tears falling down his cheeks. Harry was taken aback, and the shock obviously was shown on his face.

"Yes Harry Potter, I live a life of pain." Draco stared directly in Harry's eyes, as if locking Harry in a death grip. "Every day, I did this to myself. I knew Lord Voldemort wouldn't win the war, not after amazing Harry Potter beat him every chance he got. I used _Avada Kedavra _on myself numerous amounts of times. But you see I ran into a problem, I did not want to die. I have my pride though; I never wanted to be in a situation such as this, to be begging for my life in front of you. I am a Malfoy, I am proud to be a Malfoy. I needed to absolutely hate myself and want to die to actually get the curse to work. I figured if I kept cursing myself enough I'd eventually die. Obviously, I didn't have enough time to curse myself enough."

There was silence in the room; Harry was staring at Draco in half sorrow, half hate. There were others ways Draco could have killed himself, but Harry had always wanted to kill Draco himself. Anger filled his body that Draco had wanted to prevent Harry from putting him in fear. Of course, the cocky boy-who-lived didn't realize how ignorant he was.

A smile appeared on Draco as his face glowered in happiness, "I remember when I killed the mudblood with the killing curse. Your bushy haired friend, Hermione is dead. Though you probably didn't know that, you probably think she's on her way back from that mission you sent her on. Well you're wrong, I killed her, and that's how I got the idea of killing myself. Of course I put her through a lot of tor-"Draco stopped looked up at Harry.

Harry was pointing his wand at Draco, his gaze almost poisoning Draco with ultimate fear of the boy. Not because he had a wand, but because he almost had a maniacal look to him. But soon the fear left Draco's body, as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "You won't avenge your father Draco Malfoy. You're going to be rotting in hell with him! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" The green light shot from Harry's wand hitting Draco.

Harry looked at the dead body of the boy, and jumped as the door behind him opened. Hermione Granger walked in the room. Suddenly, the realization of what Harry had just done hit him. Harry let Draco win. Draco wanted to die, and he tricked Harry into giving into him. Harry looked back at Draco's body, and saw a smile on the dead face. Draco might have well avenged his father.

"Oh Harry, I missed you! We won!" She ran over to him wrapping her arms around the stunned boy. As she stepped back she saw Draco's dead body, "What happened here Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "He won."


End file.
